


I got alot of nasty things goin' up in my head

by AngelaTommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Burning, Crazy, Crossdressing, F/M, Insanity, Jealousy, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Plot Twists, Revenge, Stabbing, jealous!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I used to believe love concurred all, cus that's what I seen in the movies come to find out its not like that at all you see, real life's much different. </p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Harry breaks up with Louis after he proposed to him, to date Taylor Swift and Louis is seeking his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got alot of nasty things goin' up in my head

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BASICALLY A MILEY CYRUS SLAUGHTER/MURDER VERSION IDK. 
> 
> HARRY BASICALLY BROKE UP WITH LOU FOR TAYLOR AND LOU GOES CRAZY AND HE WANTS TO KILL HARRY FOR HURTING HIM.
> 
> Enjoy. x
> 
>  
> 
> (Also if you listen to these songs after/before you read it kinda helps set the mood of how Louis feels:
> 
> FU- Miley Cyrus
> 
> Someone Else- Miley Cyrus

Red was Louis favorite color. He hadn't known exactly why he favored this color over the variety of other colors he could chose, but he did. It's lovely, really. Red could be described for different moods. Love, Anger, embarrassment. And maybe now Louis gets it. He gets why that's his favorite color. Because those are all the different emotions he is feeling right now. Staring back at the stranger in his mirror. Who is that? Sure it can't be him. Louis remembers himself with eyes that shine so bright that they could blind a person if they looked long enough. Louis remembers a smile that could make anyone's day brighter. Louis remember big, full luscious hazelnut hair that he could style into anything he would please, but now it lays flat against his forehead. Greasy and dirty. His eyes no longer shine, instead they are covered by the dark circles under them. His smile, now foreign to any form of movement besides a frown. Louis doesn't believe it is him that's looking back in the reflection until he remembers why he turned out like this- this stranger. Harry. Harry Edward Styles from Cheshire England age of 19 brother of a sister Gemma to be exact. Who the fuck does that kid think he is, how does he think he can get away with barging into someones life, changing it drastically, play with there feeling for 4 years, propose, and then cheat on them with a slut. Well, Louis isn't sure what exactly Harry Styles thinks of himself, but Louis could show him a few ways he feels towards him. And maybe that's what he is going to do. 

*

{Oh, you broke my heart. I told you I was weak for love, but then you went around and did what you wanted to do. And now I'm crying, crying.}

Harrys eyes snap open and he looks around frantically, eyes scanning the nearly dark room. "Show time." Louis thinks to himself as he sharpens the point of his knife slowly, standing in the darkest area of the dimly lit room. Harry attempts to scream through the sock that has been shoved down his throat, but it's a lost cause. Louis rises from his seat and walks slowly over to Harry. Heels hitting the hard cement of the basement tiles, leather daisy dukes rubbing together as he struts his way towards the boy who broke his life. "I'm glad you're awake, sleepyhead." Louis whispers slowly and quietly into Harrys ear, making sure to lick the back of his earlobe before walking away to admire his work of tying Harry up, both his hands tied behind the chair that he is seated on, shirt removed and his eyes bloodshot red. But yet, Louis feels as if Harry still doesn't understand the pain that Louis has been going through everyday. And maybe Louis should show him how much it hurts to have his heart ripped out. Harry tries to yell once more but again, it is a lost cause due to the thick fabric shoved in his mouth.

"You would have missed the show, Hazz." Louis smirks when Harry begins to cry. Louis grabs the small lighter from the supply of tools he has hung against the wall behind Harry.   
When he approaches in front of the boy tied up, Harry jumps and tries to pull at the rope to his hands that he has been tied up to. 

Louis tsks slowly "Now now, settle down darling, we wouldn't want this to hurt more than it should, now do we?" 

Harry stops immediately, tears still falling from his eyes and his chest heaving up and down from loss of oxygen. "So," Louis begins "do you know how much it hurts to get your heart ripped out of your chest slowly?" 

Harry shakes his head no while he cries out a stuffled sob. Louis brings the lighter up to Harrys face, waving it slowly back and forth. "You see this babe?" Louis asks and when Harry doesn't answer Louis slaps him as hard as he possible could. Harrys face turns from the impact of the slap and slowly brings his head back around to face Louis. "M'not sure you heard me the first time," Louis begins "Do you fucking know how much it hurts to get your fucking heart ripped out of your chest slowly?" Louis nearly screams. Harry shakes his head no, not breaking contact with Louis. 

Louis laughs, "Well maybe it's time you find out." Louis flicks the lighter on quicky and brings it to Harrys nipple, slowly burning the skin on and around it. Harry cries out and begins to move his body back and forth on the seat he is tied up onto. His veins sticking out as he throws his head back and screams. Louis laughs again, this time louder. 

"How does that feel?" Louis smiles and brings the flame to the other nipple. Harry screams again and clamps his eyes shut quickly. 

{Oh it seems like everything was goin' fine, I found a love that I thought was gonna last}

Louis grins at the sight of the reddened bloody nipples. The skin burnt so much that it was now drooping off Harry's chest. Louis sighs and puts the lighter down. He slouches down on his knees to become eye level with the bloodied mess in front of him. "You see, I wish I could just end it there, but it seems you still haven't felt what I feel." Harry cries out and shakes his head, silently pleading "Stop! Please, don't!". Louis rises and walks around Harry slowly, tracing his index finger along the curves of Harrys body, stopping when he reaches his hair. Louis smiles and runs his fingers through the thick chocolate brown locks, sighing in content. "Remember when I used to rub your head for you whenever you'd have headaches?" 

When Harry doesn't answer Louis grabs a chunk of his hair and pulls hard, causing Harry's neck to fly back, his face now facing the ceiling. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you!" Louis screams, grabbing the knife from his pocket and quickly holding it under Harry's chin. Harry sobs and tries his best to answer a loud "Yes! I remember!". Louis laughs, he laughs so hard he begins to cough. He slides the knife slowly across Harry's face, up to his hand that was fisting Harry's hair, quickly chopping the piece off. "It's a shame, really. I was always fond of your curls." Louis brings the hair to his nose and takes a long breath. 

{I don't really have much to say, I was over it the second I saw her name}

"Well," Louis sighs, dropping the lock of hair to the floor. "Enough reminiscing." Louis circles Harry and stops to take the gag from his mouth. Harry immediately screams, "HELP! PLEASE GOD, HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Louis quickly grabs a hold of his gun, placing the head of it to Harry's forehead. Harry immediately silences, eyes falling to meet with the face of the gun. "Now," Louis begins, "if you have anything to say, I suggest you say it." 

"Lou," Harry takes a shaky breath, tears still streaming his face "p-please I love you! You kn-know I love you, alright? You don't ha-have to do this okay, we can just forget about everything that happened o-okay! Would yo-you like that? I'll dump Taylor! I swe-swear, it will be just you and me, forever. Won't stop till' we surrender, remember?" Harry finishes just being able to choke off a sob. Louis tilts his head slightly, thinking for a moment. 

"It's not that easy." Louis whispers, barely audible. 

"But it is! I can never have contact with her again Boobear, I s-swear. It will be as if s-she never existed!" Harry takes a deep inhale trying to keep himself together.

"NO! Stop trying to make me back out of this!" Louis pulls the gun away from Harry's head and grips his hair, pacing back and forth. "You can't just fuck with my mind like that!"

"But babe, please, we can move in together again, and - and we can buy that cute tea kettle you saw at the shop! We can re decorate and everything! Ju-just please, relax and put the gun down. Please, baby, for me?" Harry is nearly frantic, keeping his eyes trained on Louis' face.

Louis stops in his tracks and stares at Harry. He stares for a good 3 minutes before he grabs the knife out of his pocket and goes behind Harry to untie his hands. "Hazz." Louis embraces Harry quickly wrapping his arms around Harrys neck. Harry reaches his arm to rub Louis' back softly, whispering "I love you" 's into his ear. 

"I thought you were gonna leave me forever Hazza." Louis chuckles lightly. 

"I know, babe, but I'm here" Harry sighs, looking over to Louis' back pocket. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving okay?" Harry's hand snakes lower down Louis back, just above the knife in his pocket. 

"Oh, and Louis?" Harry grips the knife firmly.

"Yes, Harry?" 

{I got two letters for you, one of them's F and the other ones U}

"Fuck you" Harry pulls the knife out and stabs Louis quickly in his lower back.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me feedback! I'd love to know what you think of it !x


End file.
